转身
by Heartinsky
Summary: 一个轻轻巧巧的转身，几乎可以算是她修为的极至了。而这费了如此干戈的下意识的动作，仅仅是为了避开自己。


[火影同人]转身 宁次篇

中忍考试第三场，预赛。日向宁次VS日向雏田。

这就是所谓的命运么，他冷笑。嘴角不被察觉的微微上扬，一个残忍的弧度。真是讽刺啊，雏田大人。血脉，宗家与分家，是一出生就被决定好的路途。然而有些事实终是无法改变的。譬如——差距，吊车尾和天才的差距，不仅仅是看上去明显而已。

"宁次……哥哥……"

面前的女孩子嗫嚅着，双手不安的绞着衣角。只是站在那里低垂了眼，局促的，不敢迎上他的目光。她在害怕什么呢，显而易见的失败？明明已经在发抖，可是为什么还是要站在那里，一步也不曾挪开。

"在交手之前，我有一件事情想忠告雏田大人，您不适合当一个忍者，赶快弃权吧。"冰冷的语气，仿佛连空气都在一瞬间被冻结了起来。"结果已经很明显了，请不要去做无谓的尝试。"

很清楚自己话语中胁迫的力量，那个躯体颤抖了一下。他能够清晰的感受到面前女孩子内心里的动摇与挣扎，激烈的，恐惧和不安如同冰凉的潮水一寸一寸蔓延上来，包绕着溺水的人，几近窒息。

您不适合做忍者……您的心地太善良了…您希望一切和平，避免任何争端…而且对迎合别人的想法这件事不会感到讨厌……

所以，请您还是弃权罢。

她犹疑着，却依旧没有走开。

没有用么？他低头吸一口气，再次扬起脸来的时候，嘴角带上了一贯的残酷笑意。"人是绝对没有办法改变的！吊车尾的人永远是吊车尾。一个人的个性与力量是不会有所改变的！"

他微笑着说，亦知道自己忍心。看面前的女孩子一寸一寸的更加惊惶不安起来，他只是说下去，语气里有残忍的意味，深一分，更深一分。

"您刚才感到我给您的压力之后，视线就往左上方飘…这就表示您想起了过去的经验…也就是您那痛苦的过去…然后您的视线马上飘到右下方，这就表示您想到了肉体上与精神上的痛苦。也就是说您根据自己的经验以及从前的自己来想象这场比赛的结果。也就是说，您在想象…您会战败！"

"混蛋！"二楼看台上，那个万年吊车尾的金发小子倒是被激怒了，不停地在一边噪？着。"哪来那么多的废话！打扁他，雏田！！"

面前的女孩子竭力的想抑制住颤抖，终究还是失败了。可是出乎意料的，她扬起脸来，缓慢却坚定，一样深色的头发白翳的眸子，一直从眼睛望进他心里。她说，不。

"我……不想再逃避……只是想靠自己的力量来改变自己……这样的自己……"

"雏田大人，您果然是宗家的大小姐呀……"

略微怔了一刻，他微微笑了。是么，他想，很好。如果——这是您的意愿的话。

抬起左手，拇指微屈，掌心向外，站定。一样的起式，日向家体术的精髓，柔拳。

可是——自始至终，我都在希望您能够弃权，雏田大人。因为……我不想让您受到伤害……

她倒下，没有悬念的结局。殷红的血染上衣衫，却依旧挣扎着，想要站起身来。胜负在一开始就已经很明显，无谓的挣扎要做到几时呢？

请放弃罢……雏田大人。

"加油！雏田！！"吊车尾小子还在上面挥舞着拳头大呼小叫，"站起来！！"

不可能的。他站在那里，漠然的看着倒在地上的女孩子。已经是极限了……已经够了。

"雏田大人，这就是无法改变的力量差别，这就是精英与吊车尾的差距……这就是没有办法改变的现实……当您说不想逃避的时候，您已经后悔了……现在您应该感到绝望了……弃权吧……"

可她却站了起来，艰难地，几乎不能稳住摇摇欲坠的身型。然而语气却是难得的强势和坚定："我……一直都有话直说，这也是我的忍道！"

他看着面前勉力支撑着站起身的女孩子，眼神里有些微的诧异。那个一向苍白柔弱的小姑娘，已经习惯于自卑和放弃。可是为什么，今天竟会是如此的固执？

"因为我不想在憧憬的人面前丢脸啊。"一掌挥过来，早已绵绵的失却了气力，他下意识地一侧头轻巧避开，一掌还过，再次打了她一个踉跄。可是她竟然还在笑。从来没有见过她那样的眼神，坚定和不服输的光芒闪烁。

憧憬的人？指的是那个一直噪？着的吊车尾小子么？真是一个笑话，他冷笑。出手更是凌厉而毫不犹豫。这一击，瞄准了心脏。

侧身让开，她再一次倒下，没有再站起来的可能。

一切都结束了。

他向裁判点点头，周围是一片死一样凝滞的寂静。那个一脸病容的中年男子走过来，微微咳嗽着，准备宣布比赛结果。"不要终止比赛！"不合时宜的声音，他皱眉。"不要终止比赛！"吊车尾的金发小子大叫着，"雏田！快起来！！站起来给他看看，你能够做到的！！"

真是无聊……他甚至不愿去看他一眼。愚蠢的家伙，想让她死么？

转身，准备离开考场。如同在一瞬间被从天而降的冰冻住了似的，他的脚步却再也迈不开。她竭力撑起身体，缓慢的，摇摇晃晃的，站起来。

您为什么还要再站起来……雏田大人……如果继续勉强的话，你真的会死的……

他愣在那里，听不见耳边鸣人大声的欢呼，只是呆呆的望着她，望着她吃力的一点一点支起身来。

是什么样的力量？竟然能够让她一直支撑到现在……

然而结局终究是无法改变的。心脉已经破裂，她倒下。他看着她被抬上担架离开，面无表情。有人过来清理留在现场的血迹。吊车尾小子愤愤地跑往前来，口口声声说要为雏田报仇，他依旧只是冷笑。就凭你？万年吊车尾的家伙。他微扬起头，白翳的眼透着不尽不实的不屑，你有那个资格么？

"我一定会替雏田报仇的。"

吊车尾小子一字一字地说着，咬牙切齿。右手攥成了拳头，挑衅似的指着他，拳头上沾了鲜血，是雏田的血。还是温热的，从她心口流出来的，殷红的液体。而正是他将那一掌挥向她。

无聊。他转身，离开。

中忍考试的最后一场比赛，他的对手是他，那个吹起牛来不知天高地厚的吊车尾小子。知道对手是自己的时候他应该哭才对，他想。而不用刻意摆出一副"正合我意"的臭屁表情，仿佛抽到上上签的是他而不是自己。

"命运是无法改变的东西。"他冷笑，实力差太多。"这场比赛，你的命运在确定成为我的对手时，就已经决定了。你的命运就是要输给我……一定会输的。"

可是那个家伙明明是很吃力的爬起来，却依旧装出一副满不在乎的表情。

"这种事情不试试看怎么知道？"

那就来试试看罢。伸出右手拇指微屈，熟悉的柔拳起式。能使出最凌厉的攻击和最完美的绝对防御，八卦六十四掌，回天。而那小子依旧是胡乱的挥舞着不知是什么的招式扑上来，像是被逼急了想要乱咬人的疯狗。

然而他竟是输了。

虽然同样被打得很惨，那小子依旧嘻嘻哈哈的笑得没大脑，免不了被头上冒出一个井字的同伴一拳打飞变成星星的悲惨命运。他躺在地上，只是睁着眼，医护人员赶来将他抬上担架。似是迷惘这太意外的结局一般，身体已是不能动弹半分，脑子里却一直徘徊着那难得严肃的小子在最后一击里的那一句话。

"真正在逃避命运的人，是你。"

命运。到底是什么。太轻易太不负责任的一个词，任何的悔恨和遗憾都可以归咎于此，于是一切都可以变得简单化，适合于逃避。然而它的力量却也是庞大的，让人不敢逼视更无法改变。父亲说，每个人出生的时候，都背负着一些生下来就无法违抗的命运。

如同她生在宗家而他生在分家。

他所知道的她的全部，无非是日向家宗家嫡子，将要继承家主之位的人。宗家娇生惯养的大小姐，笑容腼腆语气温和性格软弱到懦弱。温室里的花朵而已，从来只有被呵护和被伤害的命运，对任何人都不构成威胁。她是安静的，安静得容易被忽视。然而她的身份却决不允许任何人漠视。

还记得第一次看见她的情景。宗家嫡子三岁诞辰的庆典上，那个腼腆的小姑娘躲在日向家家主的身后，怕生似的紧紧攥着她父亲的衣襟，偷偷看过来。而父亲看着她，神色复杂。"这就是我们日向一族宗家的大小姐，将来日向家的继承人哦。所以宁次，你听好了，你生下来就是为了要保护她，也就是为了要保护日向一族的血统。"

"我知道的，父亲。"他高兴的点点头，"是个很可爱的女孩子呢。"

在这一天他的额上被刻上咒痕，对父亲许下要保护她的承诺；亦是在这一天他失去了父亲，明白宗家与分家纠结着绵延着经年的羁绊。

然而最后，竟是自己亲手打伤了她，打伤了自己亲口许诺过要守护的人，毫不留情，为的只是报复反复无常的命运，还是其他？

日向家宗家的家主，那个从来都是不可一世高高在上的男人，就这样跪在自己面前，请求原谅。既然没有过错，更不必道歉。所谓的真相指的是什么，而什么又是值得相信的。已经无所谓了罢。所有的怨恨和嫌隙，一代一代沿着血脉传承了这么久，都到了该完结的时候。他转过身来，窗外的蓝天下有鸟儿飞过。

"请您起来。"

日向日足或许是个好人，他想。这么些年来，竟是误解了。不定时的，他会去宗家庞大的庭院里，由家主亲自指点忍术不同于从前的独自摸索，他的招式日渐精进。真是讽刺呢，日向家最完美的血脉竟是流淌在无法继承家族的分家少年的身体里了。而日足大人感受到的，应该不仅仅是遗憾而已吧，他有些恶劣的想。然而他却不常见着她，是在刻意避开罢？毕竟是被伤得那样的重。即使她深谙一切不会怨恨，遇见了，也会很难不尴尬。有的时候不可避免的碰见，她有一瞬间慌乱，然后强自镇定站在一侧，轻轻一点头，声音轻如蚊？："早上好，宁次哥哥……"她这样称呼他，依旧用的敬语，严谨而恭谨。而他亦点头："早上好，雏田大人。"然后各各匆匆离开。果然……还是害怕我的罢……他苦笑。（这叫自作孽不可活：P）只是不知，她是否能够听出，那"大人"二字，早已没了从前浓浓的讽刺意味，端的是发自真心？

休息的时候会有茶点送上，端端正正摆在阶梯边，安静的，仿佛一开始便在那里。"是雏田那孩子……"自言自语似的，日足一边喝茶一边太息，"既然来了也不好好看看，就这样一声不吭的走了……只是看看拆招也是学习啊。"

"是……雏田大人？"他伸过去拿点心的手，就这样的停在了半空中。

走上楼梯的转角，陈年的木阶不胜负重似的，在他脚下轧轧作响。腐朽和老旧的气息，带着些许潮湿的感觉。一只不大的背包就足以装进全部的家当，从今天起他就要住在这里，日向家宗家庞大的老宅，作为数不多时日的修行。这也是日足大人的意思，说今后雏田也会过来一起，并且已经拜托好了每日的茶点，无非是想让她多耳濡目染些。作为少主，她的修为的确是不够。日向家不世的天才的用途，便也在此吗？不过这样一来，能够见着她的次数也渐会多起来吧？即便是不情愿，面对父亲的威严，她也不便多作违抗罢。

念至此，他苦笑摇头，不再作多想。埋了头踏上最后一级楼梯，转一个弯，便行向走廊。正待过去，却听得短促的"啊"的一声，抬头只见她正向这边急急跑来。只是一瞬间，他的思维似乎停滞了，只是楞在那里，眼见就要撞上。然而她只是一转身，轻巧的，翩然堪堪避过了。

"对不起！"她踉跄了一下，旋即稳住了身型。一壁跑，一壁急急回过头来道歉："我有任务。"

足音渐渐的远了，只剩下他依旧呆呆站在原地，恍惚似的，一下子没有回过神来。这个步法，是什么？

一个轻轻巧巧的转身，几乎可以算是她修为的极至了。她也是一直在努力的吧？从来以为她只是被家族保护得很好的孩子，已经被娇惯坏。可是她也会有自己的痛苦罢？被父亲斥责，被家族漠视，只是因为她的能力不足以称上少主的地位。她也痛恨懦弱的自己吧？仅仅想要得到承认，一直在努力却没有得到过任何的回报让她变得自卑和容易放弃。可是现在她终于再次振作起来，不过是一个任务，可以值得这样的兴奋。

然而不过是下意识的反应。那样的一个转身，仅仅只是为了避开他，竟费了如此的干戈。果然，她还是讨厌自己的么。

"这孩子……"不知过了多久，日足的声音从身后传来："说是，有很重要的任务呢……"

是……任务，和那个万年吊车尾的小子一起？不知为何，他的心里泛起微微的波澜，旋即不动声色的平复了。这也是……命运开的恶毒玩笑么？

他一直都不喜欢那个人，那个狂妄的小子。自大，毒舌，笑起来没心没肺。他一直不明白那个人会有什么优点，至多是足够旺盛的精力和打不死的气质。他不明白她所憧憬的对象会是那个人，而亦不会说出口，

可是，雏田大人，如果……这是您的意愿的话。

既然连她都离开了，这里终究是住不长久的。

抬起手，手背抵上额头。刻着木叶标志的护额硌着皮肤，坚硬而冰冷的金属触感。护额下面是咒印术刻下的印痕，非到死不能抹去。如同契约，签下完全倾向另一方的条款。从来都不需要代价或者之类的东西来补偿，代价是出生在一条血脉下来另一个家族孩子的命运。

我曾经诅咒日向家的命运，诅咒额上的咒印所加附的，命运本身的狰狞。可是我却从来没有诅咒过这个咒印，因为这并不是被逼迫着强加与的，而是，我自己的意愿。曾经许诺过，便不会再背弃过自己的诺言。

命运是由自己书写的，吊车尾小子曾经这样说过。他或许是对的罢。自己的路途。无论您的意愿是什么，引导您走向怎样的路途。我所能做的，只是守望而已。

曾经在父亲面前许下诺言，想要保护那个腼腆的小姑娘。这，也是咒印的内容。然而我所选择守护的，并不是所谓的日向家宗家的血脉，而是雏田大人本身。

就像，父亲曾经做过的选择一样。

哪怕，只能够是远远的，看着。

只是看着，仅此而已。


End file.
